


碎裂

by hydrviolence



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：奥德丽想象父亲搭档已去世的女儿是自己的朋友。索菲亚可能不是真的索菲亚，而是奥德丽的想象。但也不一定，看你愿意怎么想。我也不知道我在写什么。





	碎裂

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想写拉斯特梦到女儿健康快乐地参加毕业舞会之类。  
> 结果，最后写成了既不健康，也不快乐，而且莫名其妙的东西。

_索菲亚来了。_  
_夹克、工装裤和靴子，走起路来像只黑猫一样悄无声息。她的头发长度刚好垂到肩膀，脸颊瘦削，眼神犀利，皮肤则苍白得像瓷器。裂隙一样的黑色纹身从她的脖颈爬上脸颊，也从袖口露出的手腕延伸至手背和瘦长的手指。她在角落里的椅子上坐下，抽出刀来。像转一支笔那样，让刀柄贴着手指，旋了一圈，刀柄啪的一声打上手心。索菲亚握住刀。_  
_“你总得赋予意义。”她说得不急不慢，一个词一个词地把话续完整。_  
_“别他妈的陈词滥调了。”奥德丽在床上翻了个白眼，“你是个杀手，而我既不是一只白色的气球也不是一个信仰主义者。”_

 

马蒂回忆了一下，又反思了一下，略有点儿吃惊地发现在女儿们小时候，他似乎从来没有想象、猜测或者认真考虑过女儿们长大会是什么样子。也许他有过些模模糊糊的预期画面：长大的奥德丽把晚餐端上桌，她面目模糊的丈夫和孩子在桌边等待。但这幅画面会立刻开始消散，奥德丽的形象成为泼上水的水彩画，成为毛玻璃另一侧的一团混合在一起的杂乱色彩，当画面再次变得清晰，马蒂会明白那只是他的母亲在厨房忙碌的场景与玛吉为他和孩子们张罗晚餐的日常生活重叠在一起的产物。  
后来，当奥德丽真的长大了，玛吉给他寄来过奥德丽获奖时的照片。马蒂揉着下巴，端详着照片里站在作品旁边，身穿黑色裙装，盘起头发微笑的女儿，感到这正是他想象中奥德丽长大后的样子，一直是的。一位获奖的画家正是她应该成为的，他为女儿感到骄傲。  
无论如何，“自杀未遂”绝对不在马蒂的想象范围里。“自杀”跟他的女儿完全不挨边，连皮都擦不到，它们本该分别位于地球两端。但结果……该怎么说呢，大概只能说：现实证明，孩子是出人意料的，他们总会碰巧长成父母完全没有想到的样子。  
马蒂推门进屋时，看到奥德丽半躺半坐在床上，扭着头看着墙角。听到开门的声音，奥德丽转过脸来，她表情阴沉，眼里有种凶暴的神情。让马蒂胸口一紧，握着门把的手也攥紧了。似乎是看清了进门的是他，奥德丽的表情随即缓和下来。马蒂让自己握紧门把的手松了松，控制手臂的肌肉，把门推上。  
“嗨。”他不知道该说什么，抬起手。动作在完成拥抱或招手之前变得迟疑，他的手在半空停顿了片刻，又收了回来，抚摸一下自己的领带。  
“嗨，爸爸。”奥德丽已经摆脱阴沉。她把金发捋到耳后，愉快地打招呼。就像任何一名健康、快乐、开朗的年轻女子，在度假海滩跟父亲打招呼。也许有点太轻快了，毕竟这里不是度假胜地，也没有沙滩和阳光。“没想到你会来。”她说。  
“我当然会来。”马蒂说着，终于拥抱了女儿。  
“正巧，你搭档的女儿也在。”奥德丽说。

 

 _奥德丽需要一个秘密。_  
_“如果他的孩子没有死，我们三个就可以一起玩。”奥德丽贴近梅茜耳边说。_  
_“谁？”梅茜问。_  
_“爸爸的新搭档的孩子。”奥德丽回答。_  
_“哦？”梅茜微微张着嘴唇。_  
_“那个死了的孩子。”奥德丽说，明白梅茜什么也不明白。她不能也不需要让梅茜加入。_  
_她需要一个秘密。爸爸妈妈绝对不会知道的秘密，对梅茜也不说起的秘密。秘密是柜子里黑色的剪影，是逃走的影子碎片，是逐渐张开的裂隙，用于切割，切割成型便又是建造。_  
_“她死了。”奥德丽轻声说，摘下蒲公英，“她死了。”吹散蒲公英的种子，看它们被风带走。死亡是一个秘密，死而复生是秘密中的秘密。“索菲亚·科尔。”奥德丽轻声念她的名字，改变声调，“索菲亚·科尔，索菲亚·科尔……”让她的名字变成韵文、一首短短的歌，一个魔咒。她用边缘尖利的石块在土地上写下她的名字，在草间用树枝拼出她的名字。傍晚时分，在白昼已经结束夜晚尚未到来的间隙，奥德丽把眼睛眯成一条缝隙，看到索菲亚·科尔从灌木篱笆的枝叶间爬出来。因为刚刚离开沼泽，她身上沾满泥巴，散发出腐水和死物的气味。_  
_她向她走去，她也向她走来。正好是一样的年纪，相同的身高。在离对方一臂距离的地方，她们停下来，打量对方。_  
_“真臭。”奥德丽说。沼泽的味道让她犯恶心。_  
_索菲亚耸了耸肩。_  
_于是，奥德丽用爸爸浇草坪的水源洗掉索菲亚身上的泥巴，露出颜色死白的皮肤。她的皮肤像干旱中龟裂的土地，遍布黑色的裂隙。随着奥德丽的手抚过，裂隙平复了，变成黑色纹身图案。_  
_奥德丽把索菲亚带回家里，安顿在房间的床下。索菲亚吃空气、灰尘、影子和蜘蛛。_  
_“甲虫也可以吃。”她告诉奥德丽。_  
_“你爸爸开枪打死过人？”奥德丽问她。_  
_“当然。”_  
_“他不得不？”_  
_“是的。”_  
_“不得不”，奥德丽开始喜欢这说法了。她原本不喜欢的。在过去，“不得不”，意味着不得不在不想吃饭的时候吃饭，不得不在不想睡觉的时候睡觉，不得不去上学。“不得不”是囚犯和奴隶的状态。但现在，“不得不”的意思变了，它成为一个进入陌生世界的故事入口，勇敢又悲伤。_  
_“有时候，我们不得不……”索菲亚贴近她的耳边说。索菲亚从厨房偷来了一把刀，最小的一把刀，刚好适合她们的手。“我爸爸有一把枪，我有一把刀，”她解释。_  
_“你的爸爸和我的爸爸是搭档，你和我也是搭档。”奥德丽说。_  
_“没错。”_

 

“我搭档的女儿？”马蒂困惑地望向四周。房间里只有他和奥德丽，并没有第三个人。  
“索菲亚。”奥德丽告诉他。  
“索菲亚？”  
“你搭档的女儿。”对话转了一圈，又回来了。  
“我……哪个搭档的女儿？”马蒂试图让自己理解，努力给自己一个令人安心的合理解释，“你是说我某个搭档的女儿来看过你？”  
“那个死了女儿的搭档。”  
马蒂皱了皱眉头，想着自己有多少死了女儿的搭档。筛出来的结果是只有一个，而且恰恰是他最不愿意想起的搭档。“拉斯特·科尔？”  
“啊，对，没错。”奥德丽笑着拍了一下额头，“是他。他的女儿，索菲亚·科尔。”  
“你还记得那孩子的名字？”  
“当然。”奥德丽指了指墙角的椅子，“她一直在。”  
马蒂慢慢转头，望向那把椅子。也许因为房间里空调开得太足的缘故，他全身的汗都变得冰冷。墙角的椅子是空的，马蒂想象着，是不是有什么不可见的东西坐在里面。拉斯特的女儿两岁时就死了，车祸。  
他眨了一下眼睛，盯着椅子。

 

 _深夜，奥德丽跪在湖边。_  
_她喝多了，太多了，从来没有这么多过。地面在她手下旋转。湖边的泥浆咕咕唧唧地从她指缝间渗出，她的膝盖慢慢地下陷。垂下的头发沾上了泥和水，鼻端是湖水的气味。泥浆在吮吸她。她想吐，问题在于吐不出来。_  
_索菲亚走到她身边，俯下身。_  
_“你在伤害自己。”她说。_  
_“我……当然知道。”如果不是因为恶心想吐，奥德丽会狠狠地回嘴。_  
_“你以为自己喜欢那些男孩，但其实你不喜欢他们。”索菲亚悠然地说，她向来说话不急不慢。_  
_奥德丽懒得说话。_  
_“你只是想杀了他们。”索菲亚告诉她。_  
_“不是。”奥德丽表示反对，因为酒醉没有什么力度。_  
_索菲亚抽出刀来。“要我去杀掉他们吗？”_  
_奥德丽没回答，她吐了，终于把胃里的东西翻江倒海呕出来。果然，吐过之后感觉好了很多。因为手上沾满了泥巴，她用小臂擦了擦脸。_  
_索菲亚在她身边坐下来，抬手抚摸她的后背。慢慢地，从上顺到下。奥德丽平静下来，感到索菲亚也平静下来。夜晚清凉，树叶和草叶在微风中发出细碎的声音，湖水起了波纹。_  
_她们看着碎裂的月光在湖面上闪烁。_

 

椅子里确确实实是空的。  
马蒂一脸见了鬼的神情，把视线转回自己的女儿。“奥德丽……那里没有人。”他小心翼翼地开口。没有想到女儿的病情严重到这种程度。  
奥德丽捂着嘴笑起来。  
“奥德丽……”马蒂不知道这是不是某种意味着女儿完全疯了的症状，“你……”  
“你该看看你自己的表情。”奥德丽笑得直不起腰，“跟见了鬼似的。”  
“没有鬼！那把椅子里什么都没有！真的！你看见椅子里有什么？是不是产生了幻觉？我担心你！椅子里什么也没有。”  
“当然没有鬼。椅子里当然是空的，没人坐。”奥德丽仍然乐着，“我在开玩笑。”  
“开玩笑？”  
“没错，玩笑。就知道你会上当。”  
马蒂松了口气，觉得胸口不那么紧了。“奥德丽，别胡闹了。”  
奥德丽耸了耸肩。“生活总需要点乐趣点缀。”  
“一点也不有趣。”马蒂露出牙疼似的表情，“尤其不要用拉斯特开玩笑。”他严厉地要求，“不要用他的孩子开玩笑。”  
“好吧。”奥德丽轻轻松松转换话题，“你最近过得如何？”  
“不错，还不错。”  
“警务工作顺利？”  
“嗯……”马蒂迟疑了一下，还是把实话吐了出来，“我已经辞职了。”  
“为什么？”奥德丽歪着头看他，“我一直以为你喜欢这行，也擅长。”  
马蒂抬起手来，用拇指和中指压着两侧太阳穴，手掌可以遮住他的眼睛。“有点儿原因。发生了一些事。”  
“什么事？”  
“一些事。不太令人愉快的事情。有人……把孩子……”他为什么要跟情况不稳定的女儿说这个，“……放进微波炉。”她刚刚自杀未遂！为什么要讲这种事？马蒂又揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，把手放下来。奥德丽在注视他。“我很抱歉。”他转开视线，毫无理由地对女儿道歉。他该对那个烧焦的孩子道歉，但它已经死了。  
“微波孩子？”她问，似乎需要确认。  
“是的。”

 

 _世界变得模糊。_  
_“妈妈，对不起，对不起妈妈对不起对不起……”奥德丽咕哝着，身体慢慢歪倒，她笑起来，喉咙里咕噜噜地笑着，在开始大笑的时候一头栽下去。头朝下，脚朝上，栽下去，泥水灌进她的口鼻、胃和肺里。没关系，没关系，气味已经察觉不到。沼泽巨大无比包容一切温暖而沉默。什么都没有关系了，闭上眼睛，黑暗的地方很安静，沉下去。_  
_她感到索菲亚凑过来。索菲亚的嘴唇碰到她的嘴唇，开始亲吻她。她的舌头带刺，不是猫舌的刺，是荆棘枝的刺，带来一阵刺痛和植物的气息，新鲜发苦的味道又造成另一种疼痛。枝条开始生长，延伸，探进她的喉咙，开出一朵花来。于是，奥德丽变成一只白色的气球，向上升起，直升到贴近天花板。_  
_奥德丽膨胀着，气球表面——全身的皮肤绷得紧紧，看着死白色的天花板。_  
_什么？她想。_  
_气球啪的一声破裂，她落在床上。_

 

“可以理解。”奥德丽说。  
“什么？”  
“可以理解你辞职。”奥德丽解释。  
“哦。”马蒂又叹了口气，点了点头。  
“有新工作了吗？”  
“还没有。打算自己开公司。”  
“挺好的。”像是真觉得挺好，奥德丽点着头，“你现在还是一个人？还是，有人跟你一起生活？”  
马蒂开始感觉自己在遭到女儿审问。“还是那样。”他含混地把问题敷衍过去，把话题转回奥德丽身上，“我来是……你……”  
“我知道。”  
“你有什么难题？难以处理的……”  
“没有。”奥德丽爽快地摇了摇头。  
“那为什么要……”他该直接问女儿为什么要自杀吗？还是应该尽量回避开这个问题？  
“为什么要自杀？”奥德丽帮他把问题补完了。  
“嗯。”马蒂不安地摸了一下头顶发秃的地方。  
“大概因为……”奥德丽思考着，“ _我不喜欢星期一_ 。”  
“奥德丽！”  
“对了，那天是星期三，不是星期一。”奥德丽看到父亲的表情，“我不开玩笑了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没什么原因。”她说，抬眼看他，“药就在那儿，为什么不吃呢。”  
马蒂不问了。他没法跟女儿交流，从她小的时候就是这样。他又叹气了，叹气太多次。在离开之前，奥德丽告诉他：“她会杀掉微波孩子的人”。而马蒂根本不明白那是什么意思。

 

 _马蒂离开后，索菲亚从椅子里站起身，走到床边，低头看着奥德丽。“不得不赋予意义。”她说。_  
_“你瞧，这正是问题所在。”奥德丽抬起手臂，遮住眼睛。_  
_索菲亚像求婚者或传说故事里的骑士，在床边单膝跪下，把手伸到奥德丽的手下面，握住她的手，低头吻她的手。_  
_奥德丽看着房间的天花板，眨了眨眼睛。“不得不。”她自言自语。_  
_“是的。”索菲亚站起身。_  
_“好吧。”奥德丽闭上眼睛，翻了个身，让出床一半的空间。_  
_索菲亚在床上空下来的位置躺下，靠在奥德丽背后，微微蜷起腿，把靴子也放在床上。_  
_“所以，你仍然是我的最佳搭档。”奥德丽闭着眼睛微笑。_  
_“没错。”索菲亚握着刀柄，也闭上眼睛。_  
_没过多久，她们就都睡着了。_

 

半个月后，马蒂听说把孩子放进微波炉的混蛋死了。  
死因平淡无奇，肝病。

 

  
完


End file.
